La naissance de Shaka
by Feng-yi
Summary: Un Oneshot pour expliquer pourquoi, né en Inde, Shaka est blond aux yeux bleus et pourquoi un enfant si étrange était considéré comme la réincarnation de Bouddha. (Merci à Masami Kurumada pour le personnage de Shaka)


Ari était aux anges. Cette place inespérée dans l'expédition lui permettrait enfin de finir ses recherches et de passer son doctorat à la faculté d'anthropologie d'Helsinki. Les recherches sur le terrain étaient autrement plus passionnantes que le travail en bibliothèque, mais comportaient quand même pas mal d'inconvénients: le confort précaire du campement, la nourriture plus que douteuse, l'air humide qui collait les vêtements à la peau de manière désagréable. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre... Heureusement, la température était agréable. L'hiver était tempéré sous cette latitude. Difficile de croire qu'au même moment, sa ville natale était recouverte de neige.

Tiré tout à coup de sa rêverie par un craquement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fort éloigné du campement. Ses balades en solitaire lui valaient d'ailleurs souvent des reproches de la part du responsable de l'expédition.  
Un deuxième craquement puis d'autres suivirent, semblant se rapprocher. Il se dissimula derrière un buisson et remarqua la source du bruit: une jeune fille portant un panier, apparemment à la recherche de quelque plante ou racine. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il en profita pour la contempler des pieds à la tête.

Portant un joli sari d'un mauve soutenu, elle ressemblait à une princesse tirée de son exemplaire du Ramayana. Curieusement, sa peau était bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible en Inde, mais restait tout de même bien plus foncée que la sienne. Ses longs cheveux noirs brillaient sous les jeux de lumière du sous-bois. Ses traits délicats, finement ciselés, étaient simplement parfaits. Et ses yeux... Deux magnifiques perles d'obsidienne, ourlés de longs cils noirs, qui s'activaient à la recherche de son but.

Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder une telle beauté, il dressa prudemment la tête au dessus du buisson. Mais dans sa tentative de demeurer discret, il finit par perdre l'équilibre et chuta lourdement. Inquiétée par le bruit soudain, la jeune fille se retourna en sursaut, lâchant son panier, prête à s'enfuir. Mais la vision inattendue de ce jeune homme à la peau et aux cheveux si clairs, empêtré dans un buisson d'épineux, l'arrêta dans son élan. Il était plutôt gêné par cette entrée en matière peu élégante mais il avait retenu son attention et ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Se relevant non sans maladresse pour récupérer meilleure allure, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

— Je m'appelle Ari. Et toi ? fit-il dans le dialecte de la région, en lui tendant la main.  
La jeune fille ne sachant pas trop ce que signifiait ce geste, lui répondit simplement:  
— Vajra, en baissant les yeux.  
Quel doux prénom...  
Que l'on pourrait traduire par « diamant » mais qui signifiait bien plus en réalité: « indestructible et brillant comme l'ultime réalité ». Quelle poésie ! Décidément, il commençait à l'aimer, ce pays.

Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa le panier qu'elle avait fait tomber et commença à ramasser les plantes qui s'en étaient échappées.  
Pendant ce temps, elle restait à le regarder fixement, visiblement intriguée par cet homme si curieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme à la peau si blanche et aux cheveux si clairs. Ses yeux avaient une couleur incroyable: ils étaient d'un bleu turquoise profond, comme certains lacs dans les montagnes. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser dans son village. Ni même aux étrangers blancs qui venaient faire du commerce ou ceux, habillés tout en noir, qui venait parfois raconter leurs « bonnes paroles ».  
Pour la première fois, elle sentit son cœur se troubler à la vue de ce bel inconnu.  
Voulant prolonger sa compagnie, elle lui montra les plantes qu'elle récoltait et ils se mirent ensemble à leur recherche.  
Leur conversation était limitée car, même s'il l'avait employé pour se présenter, Ari ne maitrisait pas bien le dialecte de la jeune fille. Quant à Vajra, sa timidité et son éducation lui imposaient une certaine retenue. Mais leur simple présence côte à côte suffisait à cet instant.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner et que les sous-bois furent gagnés par la pénombre, ils comprirent que l'heure était venue pour chacun de s'en retourner à son existence.

— Mon expédition repart demain, lui dit-il.  
Vajra comprit immédiatement ce que cela impliquait. Ils ne se verraient plus.  
Elle avait un instant espéré...peut-être...Mais leurs mondes étaient trop différents. Il avait sa vie dans un lointain pays, et la sienne était ici, dans son village.  
Ari remarqua alors le brusque changement dans le regard de la jeune fille. Ses yeux, l'instant d'avant si rieurs, était remplis d'une profonde tristesse.  
Troublé par l'intensité de cette peine, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
A ce moment, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Plus d'expédition, plus de village. Plus de frein à leur amour naissant. Plus rien.  
Rien que leur corps qui se cherchaient et qui finirent par se trouver sur un lit de mousse improvisé.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard...

Vajra en était maintenant sûre: elle ne pourrait plus cacher son état bien longtemps. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.  
Sa sœur aînée, qui s'était mariée l'année dernière, venait d'accoucher d'un magnifique petit garçon. Mais avant cela, son corps avait changé, pour s'alourdir de plus en plus. C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, pour elle aussi.  
Par contre, si son neveu était une fierté pour la famille, son enfant à elle risquait de ne pas connaitre le même sort. Elle n'était pas mariée, elle! Elle serait bientôt chassée, reniée par sa famille. Ils feraient peut-être du mal à son bébé. Cela, il n'en était pas question!  
Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de partir pour la ville voisine. Elle demanderait asile au monastère. Les moines avaient le devoir d'aider les gens en détresse.  
Elle empaqueta quelques affaires et des provisions, et se mit en route pour Bénarès qui se trouvait à deux jours de marche. En longeant le fleuve, elle y arriverait facilement.

Évidemment les moines n'étaient pas ravis de voir arriver une jeune fille dans cet état mais ils l'autorisèrent à rester parmi les servantes du monastère, moyennant sa part de travail, bien entendu.  
Elle put terminer là sa grossesse, entourée et choyée par les autres servantes qui l'avaient prise en affection, certaines ayant connu un parcours similaire.

Vers la mi-septembre, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon, étrangement calme et silencieux mais surtout, à la peau d'une blancheur opaline, de minuscules boucles blondes ornant le somment de son crâne fragile. Devant cet étrange bébé, la sage-femme croyant avoir affaire à un de ces démons qui peuplent leurs légendes, mit en émoi tout le monastère. Ses cris stridents, bientôt repris par les autres servantes, résonnaient parmi les temples d'habitude si paisibles. Un attroupement se fit très vite devant la maison où se trouvaient Vajra et son étrange bébé. La foule était curieuse de l'apercevoir et à la fois effrayée par ses possibles pouvoirs démoniaques. Même le Maître, sorti de sa méditation par tout ce remue-ménage, se déplaça pour venir voir le phénomène.

— Femme, qui est le père de cet enfant ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
Effrayée et complètement perdue devant toute cette agitation, elle ne savait que répondre. Elle avait entendu des bribes de conversation et s'était vite rendue compte que son bébé avait effrayé tout le monde. Ne risquait-il pas à nouveau d'être en danger ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire s'ils le prenaient vraiment pour un démon ?  
— Un dieu…blanc…, commença-t-elle, il m'a dit que je mettrai au monde un enfant exceptionnel, fit-elle dans un souffle. Il apportera l'amour et la paix…  
Elle avait déjà entendu une histoire comme celle-là mais ne se souvenait plus vraiment où ni quand. Son esprit s'embrumait et ses forces commençaient à la quitter; elle le sentait... L'accouchement s'était très mal passé et elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas son fils grandir. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Au moins pouvait-elle tenter de mettre son fils à l'abri avec son mensonge. Les moines étaient tellement superstitieux...

Entendant ces mots, le visage du moine d'habitude impassible, s'illumina à la vue de l'enfant.  
Celui-ci était tellement paisible. Un léger sourire semblait se marquer sur son visage.  
Une telle pureté, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Bouddha l'avait choisi.

Ainsi naquît Shaka... et sa légende.


End file.
